Diary
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy gets an idea from Vector diary to distract Espio from his meditation, but it gets interrupted.


It was a usual boring day at the Chaotix detective agency; nothing much was going on except lounging around the house while waiting to see if any new cases would come up. There hasn't been one lately in over a month and whenever theirs nothing to do, a certain someone always has find something to do before he gets bored and annoys the others to certain insanity, well, at least one of them, but that person wasn't there right now.

Charmy was sitting on the couch, watching some television while flipping through the channels trying to see if anything good was on, but, their wasn't. So he turned off the TV and looked over at Espio who was sitting in his usual corner, meditating away.

If someone was always silence, it was usually Espio; he's always serious and has strict discipline because he's a ninja, but, also cares about his friends too. Charmy just couldn't understand how he was always calm during dangerous situations, even if it involved charmy starting those situations.

He guessed he would never know, unless he asked him…but, that would involve a long lecture from him and if Vector got into the conversation, then an argument would happen followed by charmy getting all worried and finally, a fight would occur by the three detectives.

"_It's best not to ask him and speaking of Vector…where is he"_

Vector been gone all day and it was almost 6pm.

"_I better find something to do before Espio wakes up"_

The bee scooted over to the end of the couch and picked up a book from a lamp table. He studied it for a moment to see that it was green with yellow leather.

"_I might as well read, since Espio always says I have to catch up on my reading" _

The bee opened the book and started reading the first page quietly so he wouldn't distract Espio.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm glad charmy bought me this book that is completely blank with no pages…now I can write something personal without that kid finding out what I'm doing or that annoying chameleon asking If I'm writing a letter. Those two needs to mind there owned business or else…I'm going on vacation for awhile._

Charmys eyes widen…he couldn't believe it…this was Vector diary and now, he was curious on what was inside. He turned the page and read the next entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Found charmy in the garbage this morning…I was going to ask him what he was doing in there, but decide not too, so I closed the lid and left him stuck in their for a couple of hours before Espio found him and started lecturing me on being nice to charmy._

Next entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Espio was up last night in his room while charmy was sleeping in the hallway by his door, I don't know what they were…but I saw some a pack of soda on the couch this morning and a box full of chocolate in my office…they better not wake me up again._

Charmy remembers that night…he dare Espio to stay up till midnight, surprisingly he did but couldn't fall asleep.

Next entry

_Dear diary_

_Espio is too quiet sometimes even during his meditation, I guess he enjoys the peace and quiet, since charmy like's loud noises and people arguing. I wonder what would've happen if charmy made a sound so loud, that it made Espio deaf. I know I wouldn't like it._

All of a sudden, an idea pop in charmy head, he threw the diary aside and flew upstairs to grab a few things.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Their were four big loud speakers in the living room along with a lot of small loud speakers, lots of cables were connected the stereos, Charmy had Vector headphone set on even though it wasn't big enough for him, but he didn't care; he had one of Vectors electric guitars and microphone stand; plus, all the loud speakers were turned up to maximum blast.

"_Let's do this"_

But, before he could even make a note on the guitar the front door opens and in comes Vector shouting out charmy and Espio name.

"Charmy, where are you, Espio, what are you doing," Vector looked over to see charmy with a guitar in his hands "CHARMY, what the hell are you doing with my guitar," the crocodile stomped over to charmy and took the guitar out of his hands "I've told you for the millionth time…don't ever touch my guitar" he then turned to walk away but got distracted by charmy loud voices over the all the stereos and loud speakers.

"VECTOR, WATCH OUT FOR THE CABLES" the bees voice boomed from the loudspeakers and stereos that it made vector scream so loud like a girl that it was drowned out by charmy booming voice and it broke all the windows in the house while stuff was knocked off the wall and the voice echoed throughout the entire city.

Charmy just stared at the mess on the floor while vector was on the floor, complaining so loud about his ears not hearing anything anymore.

Suddenly, Espio open his eyes and got up to see the mess that charmy made.

"Charmy what happen?"

"I…Vector tried to scare me…so I made him deaf with our music stuff" charmy lied about the scaring part but was telling the truth on the deaf part.

Espio just shook his head "charmy, go dial 911 and tell them that vector has gone deaf"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay Espio" charmy flew into the kitchen and dialed the phone while Espio walked over to the microphone to inspect it.

"I wonder…Hello" he said into the microphone while feeling the ground shake from his own voice that came from the loud speakers.

He turned the microphone off "so that's what I was feeling…charmy, I can't believe you fell for that last entry that I wrote in vectors dairy about the peace and quiet; and loud noises and people arguing" he gave himself a small chuckle before walking into the kitchen to see charmy all tangled up with the phone cord.

"Uh, help" charmy said as Espio shook his head and walked out of the house.

When Espio got outside, he walked down the street while ignoring the cop cars heading to the agency.

"_Whatever charmy did now…I'm not getting involved, I wonder what Sonic is up to now" _he ran down the street while ignoring the crime scene at the chaotix agency that involved Charmy getting put into an ambulance while Vector got put into a police car.

"Hey, it was that bee kid…he's the one who made that loud noise not me" Vector complained before getting pushed into the car.

"Bye Vector, see you in three days" charmy said as he got pushed into the ambulance and driven off to the hospital.

Espio ignore Vector shaking his fist at him from the back of a police car before waving at charmy who was in the ambulance.

"Those two…I'm never going to understand Charmy on why he causes so much trouble and why Vector always gets mad at charmy for no reason" he took off down the street to see if there was anything to do before he would have too bail Vector out of jail and get charmy out of the hospital.

At least he would have the whole day to himself without a bee crying to him and a crocodile screaming at him.


End file.
